


Underground (an Undertale story)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just a simple youtuber. Yet one day you were stucked into a new world.<br/>(Follows pacifist route, originally posted on Quotev, now I've posted it here) CURRENTLY ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_3, 2, 1_.  
"Hello everyone how are you guys? It's me (YouTube user name). And today we are playing Undertale. If you guys don't know about Undertale I highly suggest you check it out. If you like what you see within these first couple of episodes then buy it on steam and play it for your self!" I said. "But if you can't wether it be because you don't have a computer or you just can't buy it for other reasons kick back! As you know today is Saturday, so if your not already on your pjs pause the video and put them on, grab some popcorn or candy and join me on this trip of fun and adventure... Not to mention the _humerus_ puns..."  
I settle in, my water bottle on my desk along with a can of soda I was currently drinking. I was a youtuber and I loved my job, I made people smile. Thats all I've ever really wanted to do. Sitting back in my comfy chair that I have in my recording area I enter the fallen humans name. Just as I began to read the first sentence in the intro I blacked out. When I woke up I was lying in a bed of golden flowers. I look around, but I couldn't make out anything in the darkness that surrounded me. I could feel the warm rays of sunshine filtering into the cavern through a hole at the top.  
"Hello?" I called out. My voice echoing through the cave. How did I get here?!? I was just at home recording and now I'm here!!! I looked around.  
"Wherever here is..." I mutter to myself. I pushed myself up off the floor and walk out of the bright spot that I was in, stumbling around in the darkness. I felt along the wall. I couldn't see anything my eyes had yet to adjust to the dark. I saw movement and I froze, I look around I was the only one here... Must have been my imagination...  
"Oh wow, you look so lost!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh wow! You look lost!" I stiffened, no one was here but me... at least I thought... "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The voice said, I couldn't find it because my eyes had yet to adjust to the dark cavern.  
"Uh hi?" I said confused, I tried to make my way to the sound but I kept tripping.   
"Oh dear you are very clumsy!" I could finally see the flower that was in front of me. It's face slowly changed to something extremely menacing. "Easy kill!" It said, suddenly its roots shot out of the ground and wound their way around my legs and arms... I was trapped, I tried struggling against it but it didn't work, the roots were too strong. I was stuck. I closed my eye and waited to die. But death never came. In its place was a creature with pure white fur and a long dress with some sort of symbol on the front.  
"Are you ok my dear? What a horrible creature..." She said, looking at where the flower use to be.   
"Yeah... I'm fine..."   
"I am Toriel, I take care of these ruins." She said.  
"Hello toriel, I am (y/n)." I said politely.  
"Come with me then. (Y/n) it's not safe here..."  
"Ok." I said not hesitating for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Follow me child." She said with a small smile. She went through a door and I followed her. Looking around it was much brighter in here I could actually see where I was going it was definitely better than the other place.   
"Here in the ruins there are many puzzles ranging in difficulty." She began. "Now let me guide you through these ruins. another human fell down before you, he is a rather nice person. A little peculiar though." She said guiding you through the ruins. Upon reaching a quaint little home in the middle of the ruins it brought a smile to my ace. I took a deep breath, taking in the smell of cinnamon... And was that butterscotch?   
"This is my humble abode, I hope that you will be happy here." She said with a smile. Leading you into the house. I saw a familiar green haired Irish man that made me happy because there was finally someone who I knew!  
"Jack!" I said excitedly. He had been looking around and currently had a cookie in his mouth.   
"(Y/n)!" He said, with the cookie in his mouth. Toriel smiled.  
"Oh you two know each other? Wonderful." She said, pleased. "Anyways, my child. I hope that you do not mind sharing a room with your friend. The other room is currently under renovations and I have no other place for you to stay."  
"Oh no, Toriel. That's perfect." I said. She smiled.  
"Thank you my child, now why don't you two visit with each other while  
I make dinner.?" She said, going into the kitchen. Jack and I sat by the fire talking about what we remembered, which wasn't much.   
"I don't know how I got here..." I confided with my friend.  
"Neither do I, I was getting ready to record and then I blacked out and woke up in that flower patch." He said.  
"Same."  
We both were quiet, I saw a picture drawn by a child on the mantle. It had three goat like figures and one human. The tallest one has an arrow drawn pointing to one of them and it said 'Mr. Dad guy', the second tallest was labeled 'goat mom'. The male was wearing a cloak that surrounded his whole figure, the female was wearing a dress. The next two were children, both clad in striped shirts. One was named 'Asriel' and the other was the child who drew it. In one of the corners it had a child's signature. In big red letters it said CHARA. Something about that name sent a shiver down my spine... But I didn't know why


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of profanity in this one.

We both were talking when Toriel came back.   
"Dinner is ready." Toriel called from the kitchen. When she said that Sean's stomach started growling and I started giggling.  
"Shut the fuck up!" He said, his ears and neck turning pink. Toriel gasped at that. I looked at her, then looked at Sean.  
"Oh shit your gonna get it now!" I shouted. She looked at us sternly.  
"I do not appreciate that type of language my children." She said, I looked at her apologetically. I didn't have the heart to tell her that we were well over the age of adolescence. I looked at my friend and we made a silent promise to not talk like that around our new found goat mom.  
_______TIME SKIP______  
We had been there for a couple of days now, but we were beginning to stress out. We had channels to run, how the hell do we get out?!? But every time we ask Toriel she avoided our questions. What's worse when me and Sean roamed the ruins I felt eyes on me. It was more intense when I would go by myself. It felt strange and uncomfortable. There was one day I couldn't sleep. I got up making sure not to wake Jack, I walk out of the home and into the caverns. Exploring them when I saw an actual person er monster. She had a cloak around her, the hood was over her head but it was definitely a girl. Her head was hung down.  
"Enjoy your time while it lasts..." She spoke softly.  
"What?"  
"I said, Enjoy your time while it lasts." She repeated, raising her head, her eyes flashing red in annoyance of having to repeat herself.  
"What is that supposed to mean."   
"It means Toriel won't always be there to protect you and your friends..." She said, walking in a circle around me. Her eyes boring into mine.  
"You are not like the others..." She said.  
"The others wairily accepted Her hospitality... You welcomed it with open arms... Albeit you were terrified at first..."   
"She seemed like a kind woman."  
"She is.." She said in a forlorn tone. "Kill her and I will end you and take your soul to the king." She said. That sent a shiver down my spine. "I don't care if you harm the skeletons or the fish. Hell I don't even care if you harm that dumb Dino or her little robot. If you lay a single finger on Toriel and I will end you, it would most definitely be a slow and painful death." She warned and just like that she was gone. I looked around and the hair on the back of my neck was standing straight up. I was started out of my thoughts by my phone which had started ringing.  
"Where did you go?" I heard a sleepy Jack ask.  
"I'm out in the ruins..." I said quietly.  
"What? Why?" He asked.  
"I needed to think."  
"Well come back..." He said, I sigh.  
"Alright I'll be right there" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1- a head cannon I found was that the souls of monsters when they are extremely excited or mad or sad or any other emotion their souls resonate and the sound is in the music in the game. An example is Toriel in the game she is so heartbroken she doesn't want to say goodbye because she knows that if Frisk leaves they will most likely die her soul picks up on this and starts making a melody.

"Toriel, how do we leave?" I asked Toriel one morning. She froze, then nervously said.  
"My child why would you want to leave?"   
"We have YouTube channels we have to get back to Toriel. While I would love to stay with you I have my job." I explained.  
"I'm sorry, but you cannot leave young one."  
"Toriel I'm 22 (if your not just go with it)." I said.  
"I do not care if your 1 or 100, as long as your under my roof you are my child and you must listen to me. I'm not doing this out of spite but out of love for you and Sean. I do not wish for any harm to come to either of you." she said, then she stormed downstairs. My eyes met Sean's and we both came to a silent agreement to follow her. We went downstairs and found her standing in front of a door.

"I'm doing this because I will not allow you to be like the rest." she said in a low voice. "I will not let that miserable coward take your souls." she said.

"T-Toriel..." I said shocked that this normally smiling goat woman was now donning a grimace.

"If you are so adamant on leaving this place then prove to me that you are strong enough!" she said. Suddenly music filled the stagnant air, we looked around confused [1]. Suddenly a fire ball came whizzing past my head. I stared at the woman shocked. 

"Toriel..." I wanted to say something but I was drawing up blanks.

She had been attacking us for a long time, she was just looking at us confused.   
"Why are you not fighting back?" she asked, her attacks now purposefully not hitting us.

"You'll be just like the rest if you two leave... I do not wish for that to happen." She whispered. "Just once...just once I would like for a human to have a long and happy life down here." She said. Her eyes were glistening from unshed tears. "Please just go back upstairs my children. I know we do not have much but I will do everything in my power to make you happy." she said in a shaky voice with a small sad smile.

"We would love to Toriel but we have jobs to get back to... we have people that are probably worried sick about us..." I said, stepping towards the goat woman. She let out a dry laugh.

"I know... I realize this... it's selfish of me to keep you here... once you get used to the ruins they are quite small... I will let you pass... Just do me a favor my children... Do not come back." she said, Sean and I both hugged her. She returned it, she nuzzled both of our heads in an affectionate manner.

"Thank you Toriel for everything..." I said.

"your welcome my child..." she said before returning to the house. I look at Sean and he looks back.

"Well let's get going then." he said, upset because we had grown quite attached to the goat woman. We both pushed the door open and cringed at how bright it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Sean and I exit the ruins, a shiver wracked my body. I was only in my pjs and since it's hot as fuck in California, I was only in shorts and tank top. Sean glanced at me, he shed his hoodie and handed it to me. I shake my head.  
"Sean you will get cold..."  
"You will catch a cold (y/n). Take the jacket."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Jesus fucking Christ (y/n)! Will you please just put the damn jacket on!" He said exasperately.  
"No"  
"Goddamnit (y/n)!" He forced my arms away from my chest and put my arms into the coat. It warmed me up instantly, while we weren't looking someone started following us.  
"Humans... Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." He asked. I turned around and he offered me his hand. I took his hand to shake it and then a fart noise... The guy in front of us was a skeleton... He laughed.... I love this guy already.  
(??????'s POV)  
I groaned, my head hurt. Where the hell was I? I looked around and saw nothing but a pitch black void. Slowly, my eyes started to adjust to the dark and I realized I was in a room. I sat up, it wasn't familiar. I got up and felt around for a lightswich, I couldn't see anything. I went and stumbled back to the bed, and felt around My glasses were on it. I put them but wouldn't you know it they were dirty! and I didn't have any freaking glasses cleaner [1]!!! I sighed the struggle is real... I left the room and went downstairs.  
"Oh you're awake!" the female... rabbit at the counter said.  
"uh, where am I?" I asked, confused.   
"your at Snowed Inn, snowdins premier, and only, hotel!" she said.  
"uh... ok?"   
"one of the skeleton brothers took you here, they were crying because he thought he killed you but you were still alive." (tbh that's literally what papyrus would do.)  
"oh ok then?" I said walking out of the hotel, a shiver ran down my spine. why the hell was it snowing underground?!! it literally made no sense whatsoever!!!  
_________________________________  
1- actual struggle I face every day like seriously glasses are sometimes the worst!


	7. Chapter 7

(???'s POV)

I was numb as I fell, was this really how I was supposed to die? Tripping down into the dark abyss below? I thought nothing of dying. In fact I welcomed death, it was certainly better than what I had just escaped. I landed on the ground with a sickening crunch! I screamed in pain and blacked out.

When I woke I heard a voice whisper "Oh no..." I could barely open my eyes... Everything hurts... Would it be alright if I just close my eyes? As they were about to close I heard the voice get louder "Hey! Don't give up! You have to stay determined everything will be ok!!" And for a split second I believed the voice. Everything would be ok. The owner of the voice, I was assuming, picked my broken body up gently. I screamed again, the pain was excruciating, but nothing could ever compare to the pain I felt everyday. They carried me somewhere I couldn't really tell where, everything was fuzzy. I heard two gasps.

"Asriel W-where? H-how?!?" I heard a feminine voice spluttered out.

"I don't know I was playing in the ruins and I found her! She needs help fast, I can feel her soul slowly fading away!" 

"I will take the human to Doctor Gaster." A deep voice rumbled. I was transferred into his arms and he didn't realize how damaged I really was so he wasn't as careful as Asriel. I screamed in pain once again and blacked out.

I felt something or someone poking my face. I open my eyes slowly, blinking. There was a goat boy sitting next to me, when he saw my eyes were open his lit up.  
"Your awake! Mom! Dad! Doctor Gaster the human is awake!" Three adults rushed in, one had to duck into the room since he was so tall. And there was a woman in a floral muumuu and a skeleton with a lab coat for some reason his hands were not attached to his body...   
"Oh good you are up." the deep voice from earlier rumbled  
"For a while we were afraid you would not make it." the female said with a smile.  
"There is one thing that we must warn you of..."  
"you cannot leave my child... Im sure you will want to see your parents but you cannot... Im sure they must be worried sick..."  
"They wont care..." I said, receiving strange looks from the occupants in the room.   
"What do you mean my child?" the woman asked gently.  
"they wont care, they would probably prefer it if I stayed 'dead'" I murmured, all of them frowned.   
"Well, human, you are more than welcome to stay with us." the man with the deep voice said kindly.  
"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly not expecting so much kindness from these strangers...  
"Of course! You can stay with me in my room!" the goat boy next to me exclaimed excitedly.  
"um... ok." I said moving slightly, I winced.  
"Careful young one." The skeleton man said, I forgot he was in here... "I managed to heal most of the damage but your back was a bit of work... It will slowly heal on its own so for now you have to be on bed rest. Eventually you will be able to walk again if the magic heals it properly."


	8. Chapter 8

(y/n)'s pov  
As the silly skeleton walked off I decided that I like Papyrus, he was a real sweetheart. Sean and I were strolling through Snowdin. I had just purchases some clothes other than my Pajamas so I could give Sean his jacket back. I was currently wearing a nice and warm scarf and some pants and a cozy sweater the shop keeper had. Thankfully they were in my size though apparently ridiculously long scarfs were a thing in the underground... Not that I minded scarfs are great and they keep you warm. Sans had invited us for a quick bite to eat at Grillbys before we left for Waterfall. So we walked to the quaint little restaurant in town and sat down at the bar, the door opened and Sean and I turned to greet Sans instead we were met with a man with brown eyes and floofy hair.  
"(y/n)? Jack?" he said confused.  
"Holy fuck Mark!" Sean shouted.  
"How the hel-heck did all of us fall down the same hole?!?" I askes confused. Our language clearly made a few of the other patrons of the bar uncomfortable. I gave Grillby a small apologetic look, feeling bad for making them uncomfortable. He gave me a small nod before walking into the back.  
The door jingled again and in the very skeleton we were waiting for along with the same young woman with the cloak that threatened me earlier.


End file.
